


Recovery

by Wanda_Maximoff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda_Maximoff/pseuds/Wanda_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Grace Foster are partners, SHIELD thought it was best for Steve to have someone help him out on the missions. Grace is like Steve's sidekick, in a way. Of course, Grace comes back from a two week injury leave and finds out that Steve's best friend that died 70 years ago isn't actually dead and is being held in a medical cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Grace?" Steve's voice rang out from the door, Grace looked up from her bandaged foot and towards the Captain.

"Hey Steve" she gave him a small smile, yesterday was rough. A lot of kicking went on and she injured her left foot whilst kicking a robot. It killed like a bitch, but she'd experienced worse. Its been two years since she became the partner of Steve Rogers, Grace Foster wasn't a fangirl, but the was honored to be working next to Captain America.

"Grace I'm so sorry this is all my fault-"

"Steve," Grace stopped him mid-sentence "Its not your fault, its my job to go on missions with you and I should have realized that it was a robot." She crosses her arms, Steve knew Grace was correct, but he was the one who started to fight and he knew Grace wasn't armed. "Drop the argument Steve, you know I'll win anyway" she rolled her eyes and he sat at the end of the hospital bed, looking at her bandaged foot.

"How you feeling?"

"Quite good, SHIELD painkillers are quite effective. A bit tired, but I get two weeks off work" Grace smiled and raised her fist at the sound of two weeks vacation. Steve chuckled, it was no secret that Grace started working at SHIELD when she was sixteen due to the death of her mother and disappearance of her father. Grace's older sister, Jane, had gone to live with Erik Selvig, her godfather. Whilst Grace witnessed the death of her mother and Jane was working in New Mexico, SHIELD kept Grace under there watch to make sure she didn't do something dangerous. Grace had been here for six years, an official agent for four of those six years, but not one vacation.

"You know where my apartment is, right?"

"Right next to mine?" Steve answered, Grace face palmed, Steve kept forgetting she moved apartments.

"No, that blonde nurse lives there now. Never mind, I'll get Natasha to give me a ride"

"Tasha is on a mission in Bangkok" Steve said, not realizing there was a woman in the doorway. Grace smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Steve had seen a picture of Jane Foster before, Thor showed it to him before he went back to Asgard. Grace looked a lot like Jane, but you could easily tell them apart by the fact that Grace's hair was a different colour to Jane's.

"Tasha is right here" Natasha Romanov spoke up from behind Steve, who jumped in surprise. Grace laughed softly as he jumped, Natasha took her seat in the chair next to Grace's bed.

"How's your foot?"

"Good, SHIELD painkillers have my recommendation for sure" Grace gave Natasha a smile

"Can I have a lift to my place?"

"Of course kiddo" Natasha pushed her hair over her shoulder. Natasha's hair was blonde and shoulder blade length, it was weird for Steve to see Natasha with a hair colour other than ginger/red. Grace was used to seeing Natasha with different hair colours, she'd seen raven haired Natasha, blonde haired Natasha, brown haired Natasha and red haired Natasha, she must admit that she preferred Natasha as a brunette, but red hair was just as nice.

"Thanks, Stevie over there still thought I lived next to him" she smiled and Steve blushed, Natasha laughed and stood "Let's go kiddo, tight scheduled" Natasha helped Grace onto her crutches.

That night, Grace texted her address to Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking her time, Grace Foster walked back into SHIELD after two weeks and three days off work, her leg was fully healed. That was a perk of being a SHIELD agent; once you make it as an official agent you get some ‘magic’ injection, as she described it ever so childishly. Phil Coulson laughed with her about it when she first joined SHIELD at sixteen as they sat in the canteen; she was showing him the trading cards her sister gave her as a last minute birthday gift. Better than nothing, but Captain America trading weren't her thing. They were Phil’s thing though, so she gave them to him to add to his collection. He was over the moon when he got a special addition card free of charge.

 

Stepping out from the elevator, she smoothed her skirt as she went to find Steve. She didn’t understand why he was on this level of the building… which was the basement level, that is. This is where they keep the medical cells for the REALLY bad guys, but these parts have been inactive for goodness knows how long, she thought they would be active when Loki was stopped two years ago but he was taken to Asgard again, that very night she had a call from her sister asking if she’d met Thor. She had, it was thanks to Thor she got her title as an official agent, when the camera’s went down he’d briefly witnessed her taking out four of Loki’s men alone, Nick didn’t believe before one of the men confirmed it. Grace didn’t tell Jane that, she just said she’d seen him around.

 

Walking forwards to a desk occupied by a woman with auburn hair, Grace gave a small smile; the woman looked up a grinned at the young agent, her appearance switching from professional to joyful.

 

“Morning Silvia” Grace started “I’m looking for Captain Rogers” she said, handing to woman a coffee. Silvia was the very person you convinced Fury to give Grace a chance, having grown up in the orphanage Fury wanted to send the sixteen year old orphaned Grace; Silvia had mentioned how no one deserved that treatment, no matter how much they claimed to have changed.

 

“Morning Grace, I saw him walking down hallway 001AB about half an hour ago” Silvia informed “Oh, I’d be careful… It’s been a tough few days for him recently” Silvia added causing a raised eyebrow from Grace; _what had happened while I was gone?_ She thought as she nodded a thank you to Silvia before walking down hallway 001AB, she passed various doctors, agents and even a man pushing a cart full of weapons.

 

“Steve!" she called as she saw her partner sat outside a room, he looked and Grace stopped in her tracks. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, his hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked so… sickly.

“Steve? You look terrible”

 

“Gee thanks, its nice to see you too” he rolled his eyes, causing Grace too roll her eyes and walk over to sit next to him. He smelt worse than he looked, when was the last time he showered? His hair was greasy as well, now that she was close enough to notice. His face was greasy as well, shadows bellow his eyes.

 

“Steve you should go home, you look like you spent the night in a dumpster” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder “You smell like it too” she added, giving him a sweet smile and he grunted. “I mean it Rogers, get some rest and shower, eat and while your at it get the non-grunting polite Steve back” she said, then a crash was heard and Steve jumped to his feet and was at the door to the medical cell marked 02 before she could react. He door was forced forwards but not front this side, it collided with Steve and Steve hit the floor with a groan, the man that rushed into the clearing looked angry, confused and was holding a knife… Why were knifes like that let into a medical cell in the first place?

 

“Steve!” she jumped to her feet and started to go to Steve, who wasn't to far away but the man had other plans, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him, spinning her so her back was against his chest and the knife was at her throat, the arm that grabbed her was secured around her waist. Steve had stumbled to his feet and other Agents swarmed the area, there guns aimed at the man, none would dare make a move until Grace’s safety was confirmed… or, that’s what she and Steve were thinking.

 

“Let her go Bucky!” Steve said, ‘Bucky’ growled in Steve’s direction and his grip on Grace tightened, her side hurt from the pressure but she tried not to make any noise or move, getting killed by random man in medical prisons certainly wasn't on her to-do list.

 

“I’m not Bucky!” he snarled, Steve put his hands up in surrender as he took a step forwards, the man didn’t like that and pressed the blade against her throat, she squeaked in fear and Steve froze.

 

“Please, just give Grace to me; she hasn’t done anything to you… I’ll make sure you walk out of this ward free” he tried to bargain, Grace frowned and the man glared, it was so obvious that what Steve was promising would never happen.

 

 

“Liar” the man stated, she felt his arm move from her waist and a cold metal touch her throat, when she glanced down she realized with a start that his arm was metal, his normal hand moved to left more, positioning the blade, she knew what he was preparing to do.

 

“Stop!” she said “Please, no one wants to hurt you” she continued, her breathing increasing “Please, just don’t do this”

 

“That’s all they want” he muttered “To hurt me and get me out the way” he added, not moving the blade at all. Grace glanced at him as best she could; all she could see was his nose. This man was afraid SHIELD would kill him? She was sure SHIELD wouldn’t but he was in the medical cells… Grace felt his hand slowly move away from her, the blade dropping to the floor.

 

“Who are you?” he muttered into her ear, his breath was warm and she resisted the urge to try and move her head away.

 

"Grace Foster” she said “I would ask you who you are, but your denying what Steve calls you” she said, he turned her forcefully to look at him; _Back to using force, huh?_ Was her immediate thought.

 

“I’m not Bucky” he said, he looked at the door to his cell and frowned. “Come on” he added, his voice was always quiet. Grace looked at the men

 

“Stand down” she ordered, she was surprised when most of them did, Bucky pulled her into a different cell, she heard Steve call her name but the door to the room slam shut. _Great_ she thought, the seriousness sinking in _I’m stuck in a cell with a possible mad man and murderer…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shudders once more* Well, I have a question? What do you guys think of the story?

**Author's Note:**

> *shudders* that was the introduction, just to clear it up Grace is Jane Foster's little sister who's been at SHIELD since she was sixteen. There's a ten year age difference... meaning Jane is 32 and Grace is 22... Age doesn't matter to Thor cos he's, what, over a thousand years old?
> 
> Please, this is my first ever fanfiction on this website, I'll be posting it on FanFiction.net and Quotev too.


End file.
